NYPD: New Year's Present Dears!
by Musical.Memories
Summary: Condor Studios is hosting their annual New Years party! What happens when the presents get mixed up? Get ready for a hilarious ride! Channy inside! A New Year's collaboration between MusicFreak-Sonny and TrinityFlower of Memories!
1. Promo

NYPD Promo

(**MFS **stands for "MusicFreak-Sonny", **TFM **for "TrinityFlower of Memories"

**MFS: **Hi! If you're reading this...

**TFM: **We probably told you to then!

**MFS: **But if you're reading this on your _own _account...

**TFM: **Well, congratulations! You have a brain!

**MFS: **O. o She's kidding you know...

**TFM: **= D

**Both: **We're proud to present to you our New Year's special "**NYPD: New Year's Present Dears!"**

And as you are reading the promo, please click on the following link and listen to **#13 (there's some icon you have to click for the music to play near the song) –**it'll totally set the mode for this story! Http : // www1 . Playkos . Com / pages / viewcd / viewcd . Cfm ? Cdnum = 5645

**TFM: **Pfft. Easy for _you _to say! _You _didn't spend like 5 days trying to find the perfect song!

**MFS: **Oh be quiet!

**TFM: **Oh! And be sure to check my profile to look at **MusicFreak-Sonny**'s pictures she created using Polyvore! They're amazing!

**MFS: **TFM, I take my "be quiet" back. Thanks!

**TFM: **No problem! Oh, Haha! Guess what! I just noticed we have the letters "MF" in our initials! And then your "S" and my "T" are right by each other in the alphabet! Woopie! Haha, "MacKenzie Falls!"

**MFS: **You can't ever stop rambling _once, _can you?

**TFM: **Teehee. Nope!

_**Happy Holidays!**_

**Condor Studio is hosting their Annual New Years Party!**

Suddenly, an altruistic beam erupted from Sonny. "We're gonna party with the _police_? Awesome! _Yah-yah_!" And with that, the girl began to roll her arms around, dancing excitedly.

"N-no, _Sonny," _Nico corrected, trying to put Sonny at ease. "The NYPD is what we do before the party. Instead of having _Secret Santas_ on Christmas, we have _NYPD, _or _New Year's Present Dears, _on New Years. Basically, two shows have to give presents to each other without realizing who they're giving it to."  
"Oh," Grady finished his pal's statement. "But we find out during the party!" he pointed out enthusiastically. "So essentially, it _is_ the same thing though." Nico nodded in agreement.

Everyone turned around to look at Zora, who began to speak, sitting on the top of the sofa head. "Last year our pals were those alien dudes from that one show."

Tawni wrinkled her nose as her thoughts waddled through reminiscence. "It was _weird_. They gave me a bazooka."

Sonny widened her eyes before blatantly asking. "The _gum_?"  
"No, like the _actual _bazooka," the tween queen shook her head.

**It's bad enough that no one knows who they NYPD is**

"They gonna love these socks!" Grady gallantly grinned, doing a silly jig.

~*~

"It's celery with _Tawni gloss_!" Tawni perked up, holding the half-eaten celery right against Nico's cross-eyed face. "Who _wouldn't _love that!? I know _I _would!" she briskly laughed.

~*~

"_Ahhh_!" Chloe screamed as fake snakes popped out from the can of ready-to-bake donuts.

**Now the presents are mixed up!**

Grabbing the pen with the "MacKenzie Falls" logo on it, Chad couldn't help but to tap his pen quietly, dawdling on what to write. Again, he looked at the present that confused him so..._confusion _in terms of that his _NYPD _knew him _so well. _

He began to write.

"_Dear NYPD_," he unconsciously muttered.

Suddenly, the scene had transitioned into _Tawni _holding his letter, reading out loud softly.

"_Thanks for the gift. You know, you remind me of someone_."

**Find out if everyone's New Years starts out **_**horribly **_**wrong!**

"S-S-S-_SNAKE_!" Chad continued shrieking. Before long, the vent entrance slid to the side, having the nation's "Bad-boy" work along with gravity, dropping and crashing to the Prop House's floor. On the side stood Sonny, her eyes widen as her head followed Chad's drop.

"Why does weird stuff _always_ come out from the vent_?" _she sighed, avoiding to help Chad, ignoring his every slip of a squeal.

**Starring Sonny Munroe,**

"I am so excited for NYPD!" The brunette cheered. "I mean, it's so mysterious and you never know who you're sending your present to!" She then tossed a glance to where Chad had just walked off after making fun of her cast. "I'm just worried all of these presents will enlarge Chad's head even _bigger_ than it already was, if that's even _possible_!"

**Chad Dylan Cooper,**

"I mean, I don't see what the benefit for _me _is," Chad smirked, leaning against the wall as Sonny scoffed. "My NYPD gets the honor of having something sent _from_ the _hands," _Chad enunciated dramatically, "of Hollywood's Bad Boy and I probably get some... weird _thing_ from the sweaty hands of some random actor who isn't _nearly_ _half_ as talented as _me_."

**Tawni Hart,**

"Now," Tawni popped her lips after having applied more lip-gloss. "Let's see if I have any other edible objects I can '_Tawni-fy_' with my lips!" After looking around the Commissary to see that all the food was locked away until lunch started, she pondered. "Ooh! What about if I leave a _Tawni lip-glossed kiss _on a _car _and give it to them?"

Sonny looked at her friend as if she were in delirium. "How do you know it'll be their car?"

Tawni blankly looked at Sonny. "Who cares! They have my _lips _on it, duh!"

**Nico Harris,**

As Nico jumped out of the ever-so-large gift box, he screamed, "I love you, Penelope!" in all fervor until...

"_Ahhhhhhh!" _both males screamed.

**Grady Mitchel,**

Grady twirled his new wand around as his cape bellowed against the light Californian breeze. "Look at me! I feel like Harry Potter! _Jiggly Wiggly__!"_

**Zora Lancaster,**

She looked him over, her beady eyes trying to stare and _burn _his soul. "What are _you _doing in my territory?" she ordered. Before Chad could get words out his his unconsciously-hanging mouth, Zora exaggerated her sniffing senses.  
"_YOU'VE JUST MADE MY VENTS SMELL LIKE 'EAU DE FALLS'!EWWWW!" _Zora zanily shrieked.

**The cast of Mackenzie Falls,**

"Must I remind you," Chad slowly stated with his "business finger" up and working, "that we are TV's number one _tween drama show_? We have no time for ...happiness," he made a face as if the word itself were bitter.  
"But _Chad_," giggled Chloe. "They're _Zac Efron's_ socks!"

Rolling his eyes, Chad eyed each and every co-star, all of whom were in the room. "Who's been taking Zac's socks?!" he demanded. "You _know _he's on my "Do Not Admit" wall—him, and _anything _that's _touched _him, _talked _to him," Chad listed off finger by finger. "Anyone even _looking _at him."

Taken aback, Trevor looked up to one of the extras on set. "Wait," he pointed to the extra. "Didn't you star a movie with him?"

_ "GASP!"_

"Who's present is that?" Chad demanded.  
As he looked between the two girls, a voice piped whom he wouldn't expected to have 'pip'.  
"Um," Devon bit his lip as he took a step forward with a guilty hand raised. "It's mine..."

**And this random by-stander...**

"Hot dogs!" the random guy in an apron called out as he rolled his cart pass the studio. "Get your hot dogs right here!"

"Hey," someone called out from the street. "It's a random guy!"

Suddenly, Penelope's head popped out from her window as soon as she heard the statement. "A _Random?! Get 'em!"_

"_AHHHHHH!"_

**A Musical. Memories Production**

**Coming to you December 2009**


	2. Ch 1: Put Your Hands Up! It's the NYPD!

**Disclaimer: **We don't own a Mini Cooper, nor SWAC. Or New Years. But if you're feeling particularly charitable this holiday season, feel free to give us the rights to any one of them!

**MFS = MusicFreak-Sonny**

**TFM = ****TrinityFlower of Memories**

MFS: You're favorite rambling couple is back!**  
TFM: **Eww! Gross! We're not a couple! And if you meant "Chad and Sonny," they don't ramble much.

**MFS: **Ok, well, _we're _back—**  
TFM: **Oh my gosh, today the funniest thing happened—**  
MFS: **_*****__sigh* _Is this _really _the time?**  
TFM: **So there's three feet of snow where I live and I was cleaning it up with my brother—**  
MFS: ***hits TFM* _What _are you _doing!? _You're giving out personal information!**  
TFM: **and we have this trampoline, right? And there's all this snow.

**MFS: **Do you want weird internet creepers finding you, woman!?**  
TFM: **I _did _mention we have snow, right? Well any way, so my little brother went to the snow-filled tramp—

**MFS: ***sighs* She's getting herself into trouble! I need to call help *dashes towards the phone***  
TFM: **and he's all like "Look at me! I can still do a front-flip on the trampoline!"

**MFS: ***in the far corner, on the phone with the police* Hello!? Yes, my friend is revealing personal information online!! Help! _Help!!!_**  
TFM: **And so he _did _it, like, he jumped, and he's _tiny, _all bundled up in marshmellow-y snow pants and this huge jacket. And so he jumps, going head first—

**MFS: ***still on the phone* LOOK, lady! My teacher told me you should always alert authority if your friend's in danger! I'm doin' that now!**  
TFM: **And his head and shoulders just _plummeted _deep into the snow, and his legs were stuck up in the air. And he started _kicking, _screaming, shouting while I just laughed because it was _way _too hilarious!

**MFS: ***to me, glaring* That's _mean! *_back to the phone* Just send some cops over, you fool!**  
TFM: ***wipes tear from laughing* Oh man, it was great!

**MFS: ***stomps over by TFM scowling, her hand jerking to the story***  
TFM: ***clueless* We're playing charades? I thought we were gonna present our first chapter!?**  
MFS: ***seethes* _Idiot!  
*_both scream as pounding on the door occurs. The door swings open and (drum roll please!)...

* * *

**Chapter 1: Put your hands up, it's the NYPD!**

(**MFS: **You guys got here really fast! But...we don't live in New York...)

(**TFM: **_Story!")_

"Goodbye!" cheered the older Random girls, Sonny's a bit too enthusiastic as Tawni's was more strained and annoyed. They waved their hands towards the last of the kids before the end of their "Meet Santa" event came to a close. Sonny clapped her hands approvingly as she twirled, beaming at her elf costume of a green vest over a red Christmasy shirt and a ruffled striped green and red skirt. Her boots, she absolutely _adored—_with the front points of her boots curved up and in to a tip, a little bell was hung there. The same went for Tawni—though...some _Tawni-ness _was accessorized into it. Like glitter. _Lots _of glitter.

"Awh," Sonny cooed as she smiled, the two girls walking towards their section given by Mr. Condor for some community service to kids who either never had time in their lives to write to Santa or had troubled lives. "I'm _really _glad we pulled that off. It went _great!" _Grimacing, Tawni nodded sarcastically before rolling her eyes.  
"Uh-_huh..."  
"_All the kids are gone, right?"

But her answer came as little Tiny _Todd_ was kinda..._Bod. _The child bore resemblance to Chad—the fluffy sandy hair, the brilliant blue eyes, the bold jawline, the boy couldn't had been older than three or four. With his eyes twinkling, and his overalls and sailor's hat giving him a very dashing effect, the little boy appeared innocent..._if it weren't for his tantrum._ With scratches aiming left and right on Santa...erm, _Grady's _face, or what skin was uncovered by the fluffy white beard and hair, _Santa _shrieked, trying to shake the kid away.  
"_You's not Santa!" _the child screamed, kicking a rampage. "_You's not SAAANNNTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" _he wailed.  
"_There's _your answer," curtly stated Tawni as the two girls widely stared at the situation ahead.

"Erm, but _sonny,"_ Nico gently quivered as Mrs. Clause, trying to pry the kid away from the fake Santa. Sonny's ears perked at the ambiguousness of her name. "W-we're only Santa's_ helpers! _H-he placed his helpers all around the _world _so we could tell him what you wa—_AHHHHHHH!"  
_

_ "Yuck," _the toddler spat, throwing raspberries and chomping his teeth up and down like a death trap. It appeared that the boy had bitten _Mrs. Clause's arm._

_ "HE BIT ME! THAT LITTLE RASCAL __BIT__ ME!!!" _cried Nico, jerking his hand away before trying to tie his red skirt through his legs like pants and rolling up his sleeves.

"_Get ova' here, kid!" _Nico screamed as Tawni and Sonny raced to separate and contain the two boys.  
"_MOMM-EEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!" _the Chad Dylan Cooper-mini-Me shrieked, struggling about._  
_

With a very pouty _hmph, _the little blond boy crawled off from Grady's lap, waddling over to his mother, his grubby hand clasped with hers. The two tossed the Random cast a nasty glance as they began to leave.

And just when all was thought to have gotten better...  
"Hey," smirked Chad conceitedly, his smile flashing sarcastically. "My favorite little cous's in town!" he cheered, high-fiving the clone.

"Hi Cwuzen Chwad," the Mini Cooper cutely stated, his new pearly whites out and shining.  
"_Hey, kiddo!" _Chad grinned softly, his knees bent to see eye-level with his family member. "Who's my favorite _Cooper?"_

_ "Me!"  
"_Nice job!" And with a little hug, the little boy eagerly dashed away with his mother giving a friendly wave to Chad. As Chad got up to his feet, he found Sonny standing beside him with a very confused expression—she didn't know whether she should coo at his sweetness or glare for him and his cousin just _being _a _Cooper._

_ "Heh," _Chad breezily chuckled. "I _so _lied. _Course I'm _the favorite Cooper. Just gotta build his self-confidence after all," Chad winked at Sonny, playfully nudging her. "We Coopers start early at being obnoxious."

"_Whoa!" _Suddenly Chad felt himself being pushed forward. As he looked around, he found himself face-to-face with an angry Zora, dressed up as a reindeer with her nose painted bright red, her position in 'attack mode'. He know knew it was her reindeer antlers that had pricked him in the rear.  
"And I see you Randoms start early at being _lame," _he snorted, rubbing his aching butt.

Rewarded with glares and hisses and the occasional bark from Zora, Chad smuggly smiled, placing his hands up defensively. "Hey, hey. Only trying to get out of here to go Christmas shopping," he smirked.

Sonny narrowed her eyes. "_You _buy presents for others?"

Chad snorted. "Course not. Only if I want to win people's hearts," Chad winked again at the seething Sonny, who had nearly a gram of spirit left within her by now because of Chad's ego. "No, I just order presents for myself under other people's names." As he turned away, the "So Random!" cast saw him take out gift labels and clearly heard him state symbol-by-symbol, "From...So-nny...Mu-n-_roe..."_

_~*~_

As the group of Randoms peacefully relaxed within their Prop House after having properly cleaning up the "Meet Santa" event, Nico and Grady suddenly started screaming, jumping up and down on the couch.  
"Yes! _Yes! _The _party! _The _NYPD!"_

Suddenly, an altruistic beam erupted from Sonny as she climbed along Nico and Grady to jump on the couch. "We're gonna party with the _police_? Awesome! _Yah-yah_!" And with that, the girl began to roll her arms around, dancing excitedly.

"N-no, _Sonny," _Nico corrected, trying to put Sonny at ease. "The NYPD is what we do before the party. Instead of having _Secret Santas_ on Christmas, we have _NYPD, _or _New Year's Present Dears, _on New Years. Basically, two shows have to give presents to each other without realizing who they're giving it to."  
"Oh," Grady finished his pal's statement. "But we find out during the party!" he pointed out enthusiastically. "So essentially, it _is_ the same thing though." Nico nodded in agreement.

Everyone turned around to look at Zora, who began to speak, sitting on the top of the sofa head. "Last year our pals were those alien dudes from that one show."

Tawni wrinkled her nose as her thoughts waddled through reminiscence. "It was _weird_. They gave me a bazooka."

Sonny widened her eyes before blatantly asking. "The _gum_?"  
"No, like the _actual _bazooka," the tween queen shook her head.

As Sonny wrinkled her nose, who other than Chad Dylan Cooper came waltzing in, a hand behind his back, the other holding a very large bag full of..._presents? _

Sonny cooly walked over to him, her arms crossing her chest. "_Chad," _she sniggered. "To what do we own a second visit from you?"

"_Nothing," _chuckled Chad. "Didn't you hear? It's a "buy one, get free" visit today!" As the tween drama actor cracked a chuckle at his lame joke, the Randoms looked at him with caution. Suddenly, Chad's eyes widened.

_"Oh gosh. _I just made a joke," Chad gasped dramatically, a look of horror dawning on his face. He shook the thought away. "Just thought I'd just wish you guys a _"Merry Christmas," _he shrugged.

Nico's eyebrows creased. _"Really?"_

Chad laughed. _"Nah! _Just wanted to rub in your face on how many presents I got!" As he walked away howling in laughter, the Randoms threw looks of daggers where he had just exited out.

"_Either_ way," continued Sonny, happily beaming again, never-minding Chad. "I am so excited for NYPD!" The brunette cheered. "I mean, it's so mysterious and you never know who you're sending your present to!" She then tossed a glance to where Chad had just walked off after making fun of her cast. "I'm just worried all of these presents will enlarge Chad's head even _bigger_ than it already was, if that's even _possible_!"

"Well," Grady rubbed his hands, goofily grinning. "It's 'bout time to go home! Group hug, everyone!"

As the cast members all grinned, spreading their arms apart to have their hugs mesh into a gigantic one, they all cheered and _awh'_ed. "_Merry Christmas!"_

~*~

With his paces fast and tiresome, Chad Dylan Cooper dashed into stage 2, his cast and director blankly staring at his sudden appearance. As late as he already was, he just _had _to pick on the Randoms... it wasn't _his _fault he took the longer route to MacKenzie Falls after having shopped for a specific gift for a special someone.  
"Wha...." Chad stated breathlessly, panting as he held his knees for support. "What'd I...._miss?," _another gasp of air exhaled roughly. Before anyone had observed on why there was an unbloomed ruby rose in his hands, Chad hid it behind his back.

"Chad, son," motioned the MacKenzie Falls director, his hands spread apart as if to greet his main star with a hug, his glasses gleaming with the random hit of the light. "We're having our annual NYPD tradition," the director warmly stated, with a pinch of drama woven into his words. "You _do _remember that, right?"

It seemed as if the undeveloped rose found a way to hide further away from sight. Chad felt his anxiety bubble within.

"_Yes," _Chad stated coldly, almost rebelliously.

The director seemed to take no notice—apparently this was usual behavior, Chad's stubbornness. And on that note, the cast walked out, with the Falls director frozen on spot, checking his paperwork and schedules. _No...'Merry Christmas', 'have fun, you guys'...._nothing.

"Um," Chad let out a small cough to gain the big guy's attention. And again, he let slip a bigger cough until he was sputtering cough after cough as if he were choking.

The director tilted down his glasses sophisticatedly. "Why _yes, _Mr. Cooper. Do you...have _something _on your _mind?"_

Cooly, Chad shrugged, his hand on the prop table as he leaned on it with all certainty. "What if..." he twiddled with his fingers innocently. "_Let's say..." _he pursed his lips as if he had no idea what he was following up with, no plan. "I gave _another _present to someone else..._along with my NYPD," _he rushed along.

For the last four years he had worked on the number one tween drama show, _never _had heard this maniacal laughter from the boss-dude.

"_Oh!" _the man cried in hysterics. "_HAHAHAHA!" _a tear slid aimlessly down his aching cheeks. Pounding his fist on the table, the director continued to roar in amusement. _"Oh, _that's _rich!"_

Taken aback, Chad narrowed his eyes at his director's bewildering display. "I know I am."

"No," the smile was now wiped off the man's face. "The fact that you, _Chad Dylan Cooper,_ would even _think _about wanting to give yet _another _person a present. As if your NYPD weren't bad enough!"

With his eyes glittering with disgust, Chad stood stiffly as the MacKenzie Falls director benignly patted the boy's back before he seethed. "You keep going at this rate and you'll lose your rep and status of "Hollywood's Badboy". You hear me?"

Speechless, Chad's mouth open and closed without sound appearing as his director flawlessly smiled as if nothing had happened. "Good boy," he patted Chad's cheek before taking leaving, turning off the central set lights.

Momentarily, the set was quiet, dim-lit, empty, all except for Chad Dylan Cooper, who looked mangled in confusion, lost...He looked at the thornless unripe rose in his hand, his eyebrows creased.  
"Heh," Chad stoically smiled in pain, as if the thought ached. "Guess this'll be the present that never reaches its recipient," he muttered before walking out. He sighed, looking back as he turned off all the lights.

_"Merry Christmas..."_


	3. Chapter 2

_**HAPPY 2010!!!**_

**[Facebook conversation December 28, 2009 4:43pm]**

**MFS: **You ready to start enacting what we'll have for our story?  
**TFM: **Yep!  
**MFS: **Ok "Hola!"  
**TFM: **"Hello Citizens of the world!"  
**MFS: **"We're back...DUN DUN DUN!!!!"

**TFM: **And ready to rock and roll—k, I think we can't think of anything XD  
**MFS: **"*creepy music plays* Zora cut it out!" I can't think of anything either XD

**TFM: **Well, maybe the funny people staring at what we're writing can help us *watches people with bug eyes, can't blink*  
**MFS: **"Ooooh a staring contest!"  
**TFM: **Wanna join? All those people are REALLY good  
**MFS: ***stares with intensity*  
**TFM: **XD *hits the "**REFRESH**" button***** HAAA! YOU GUYS LOSE!!! GO TEAM MFSTFM  
**MFS: **XD! No need to rub it in there face, they ARE reading what we wrote after all

**TFM: **OMG, OUR INITIALS SOUND LIKE WE JUST MADE A REALLY SUPER BAD CUSSING WORD!

WHY AM I TYPING IN CAPSLOCK!?

*capslock off*

sorry, haha

**MFS: **HEHE IDK BUT IT'S FUN!  
**TFM: **Haha, and for that, we thank the readers =) *bows deeply*

Oh man, now I gotta find out where I last copied and paste this conversation and add what we typed after, haha. So are we good?  
**MFS: **Oh we're *gets a text* oh wait hold on....  
**TFM: **=) Alright**  
MFS: ***texts back* SOO good!  
**TFM: **Wait, are we still doing our NYPD convo? XD OH! I thought you really got a text!  
**MFS: **Ya hehe

**TFM: **You guys are watching idiots in the making =D

**MFS: **Yup. Its the younger version of Dumb and Dumber!

_**Disclaimer: **_We do not own nor are in anyways affiliated with Disney Enterprise or "Sonny With A Chance" and I sound like a prat for talking so boring!

_***December 26* (Let's forget that weekends don't exist, or that everyone works in the weekends!)**_

* * *

It was the day after Christmas, the day when excited stars brought in their new gifts for the joy of it, but to also rub it in their friends' face.

Sonny Munroe, excited as could be after harnessing the true spirit of Christmas with her family last night—her dad and siblings had given a surprise visit early yesterday morn from chilly blizzard-haven Wisconsin—came skipping into the Prop House where she was sure to find the other Randoms.

"_Hey, _Sonny!" Nico cheered, wearing a new fedora hat. He tilted it forward. "Like m'new hat?"

Spying the top of his head, Sonny's face lit up even further. "Wow, Nico! That looks _great!" _she beamed. She didn't notice Grady sitting beside his friend as the girl looked over the couch, who, in turn, was intently staring at a graphing calculator.  
"What'cha got there, Grady?"

The blonder of the two frowned in confusion, turning the calculator upside down and around as if it would spell out answers to him.  
"I _think _it's a calculator ...but it's..._it's talking to me!" _he marveled, his eyes upon it as if it weren't functioning right. "I mean, _why _would my parents give me this!? I _see _the numbers and signs _right _on the buttons but..." he continued to blubber.

As Sonny peered over Grady's shoulder to find a message typed up on his calculator, Nico pulled Sonny to whisper in her ear.  
"He doesn't yet know all the functions of his calculator." Sonny nodded.

Just then, tween queen Tawni Hart haughtily made her entrance into their gathering. "Who likes my new feather boa?" she heartily smiled, dramatically tossing the feathered scarf across her neck and over her shoulder. "My mommy gave it to me!" she grinned, modeling her new-loved accessory.

"My mommy got me something _too_!" Sonny squealed rather excitedly as she tugged the hem of her long sleeve white shirt. It just came to the attention of the Randoms that on chest of the shirt was a cute cartoon Rudolph reindeer with sequined ornaments and candy canes hanging off his antlers. What specifically caught their attention though was that with any movement, the huge red nose of Rudolph's would light up—and with Sonny enthusiastic as ever, his nose never stopped.

Tawni made a mockingly cheerful face. "Fingers crossed Rudolph burns out!" And with that, everyone minus Sonny (who pouted) quickly held up their hands, crossing their fingers and squeezing their eyes shut simultaneously.

Somewhat lamely giving an effort, Sonny shrugged non-caringly. "Well, I'm gonna put together my NYPD present! It's "So Random!"'s turn to first start off the present-giving!"

As if on cue, the sarcophagus cover swung open, revealing Zora, petting her snake. "Ooh!" Zora stated. "I need get working on that then!"

"Hey Zora!" Sonny greeted. "How was your Christmas?"

Zora shrugged, smiling. "Normal."

Nico cocked a suspicious eyebrow. "_Normal _meanin'?"

"Sand bags. Gnome at the top of the Christmas tree. Reindeer antlers," Zora looked at them weirdly as if _they _were doing something wrong. "It was fun!" she sighed happily, reminiscing.

As Zora was explaining herself, Sonny's actions went unnoticed as she grabbed her present, a gift bag, scissors, paper, crayons, and a roll of tape.

"Well, I'm gonna start. _See ya!" _And with that, she dashed out.

As everyone began to do their own thing, Nico and Grady noticed a large ruckus occurring towards the back of the Prop House; Tawni was off to the island table, filing her nails peacefully.  
"Wha—, Zora, what in Pete's name are you doing?" Grady asked.

"I dunno about Pete," Zora mentioned as another clash of falling props happened about her, "but I'm preparing something for my NYPD!"

Nico nodded, then turned to his _bro. "Man, _we gotta start working on ours."

"Yeah," Grady lamely stated downcast. "But how do we know if our NYPD's a guy or girl?"

Nico continued the bout of questions. "A-and how are _they _supposed to know who _we _are?"

The two stared at each other momentarily, thinking each would answer the questions when silence lapsed on.

"_Zora!!!"_

Zora, who had been listening in on their _fruitful _conversation sighed.

"Well, you're supposed to send something that gives a hint about who you are and since I am a natural born prankster, I thought I could give 'em a _gag bag_!"

The boys nodded in comprehension as more loud sounds erupted from Zora's tasks.

~*~

Humming a Christmas tune to herself, Sonny happily sat at the Commissary, her NYPD present and crayons spread apart across the table—_crayons _for making a little cute card to her NYPD. Preparing her present had been easily—just had to drop it in the bag, it wasn't hard. As she placed the final touches on her card, she heard an obnoxious chuckle behind her. Not _an _obnoxious chuckle, _THE _obnoxious chuckled.

With frown already plastered to her face, Sonny's head swung to find Chad over her shoulder, snickering.  
"Gift bag. _Really, _Sonny? I thought you Randoms were more _original _than that!"

Sonny snorted. "_Course _we're original."

Blatantly, Chad sneakily tried tipping the gift bag, content with the present, to peek in innocently when Sonny slapped his hand away. _Hey, if he could tell who had received Sonny's present, memorizing the design of the gift bag it was in, he could bother his _"Favorite Random" _even more by "_spilling"_ to her NYPD that it was Sonny. As long as he could earn some more time with Sonny, he would _definitely _risk it._

"Just _dropping _your present into a bag when you could..." Chad's drama (and egotistic) skills began to kick in, "sacrifice your time for your NYPD to experience the joy, the _thrill _of tearing apart crinkling wrapping paper, or their delight shining even brighter when they see that..." Chad swung dramatically to Sonny's other side, bearing his words into mind, "_big nice shiny _bow at the top of their present like a crystal ornament. Sonny," Chad now playfully frowned at her stunned face, "you silly _girl! _You're depriving your NYPD of having a cherished New Years!" Unfortunately enough, his smirk began to grow, knowing the trap had been sprung.

Sonny breathlessly tried talking but her mouth aimlessly opened and closed. "Um...." she widened her eyes in hesitation as Chad smirked on. "So...aren't you excited for this whole NYPD event?" Sonny suddenly beamed, which fell apart as soon as Chad looked disinterested, pursing his lips.  
"Meh," he airily waved until glancing at Sonny's perplexed expression. "I mean, I don't see what the benefit for _me _is," Chad smirked, leaning against the wall as Sonny scoffed. "My NYPD gets the honor of having something sent _from_ the _hands," _Chad enunciated dramatically, "of Hollywood's Bad Boy and I probably get some... weird _thing_ from the sweaty hands of some random actor who isn't _nearly_ _half_ as talented as _me_."

"_Bye Chad," _Sonny's voice was strained, restricting itself from attack, her teeth clenched.  
"See ya, Sonny," he said cheerily, strutting away with his hands confidently in his pocket. As soon as his footsteps were barely traced, Sonny debated on what Chad had said—wrapping it versus a gift bag.

"Hey, even Chad has his moments sometimes!" Sonny shrugged as she took the present out from the bag and began to search for some wrapping paper.

_~*~_

"Hey hey, Nico!" Grady found his _comrade _entering into the Prop House with a bunch of rocks in his hands.

"What's up, G?"

After grabbing his can of soda, Nico jumped onto the couch, finding his best friend Grady goofily marveling at a ripe yellow banana. "You gonna eat that, bro?" Nico made a face at his pal, chuckling.

"Course not!" Grady disdainfully scorned him, before reaching over to get some ribbon. "I think my NYPD is that cute new Meal-or-No-Meal girl."

"The girl with the banana?"

Grady gave off a shrug. "You know how I like my potassium!" And with that, he tied a cute little pink ribbon around the banana. "_And," _Grady grinned. "It's not gender-related so I don't have to care if it _is _a guy or girl!"

Nico nodded. "Yeah, cool. Smart..._smart!" _Before he had time to hide his _incredibly lame present _(wasn't _his _fault he couldn't think of anything!), Grady's twinkly blue eyes caught Nico's movements.  
"What's in your hands?" Grady narrowed his eyes, stating sing-song-like.

"_Nothing..." _Nico said slowly, before his one hand exchanged his soda can for a bunch of glitter and dashing out the door "_Gotta go!"_

_~*~_

Once their usual Monday rehearsal, Chloe beamed to find that her NYPD had already left her a present.  
"Ooh!" she peeked inside to find many little items within her _gag bag, _such as 12 egg-laying-chicken keychain, 11 squirting flower, 10 Chinese Finger Traps, 9 Seven - Eleven Dice, 8 fake Creepy Cockroaches, 7 Joy Buzzer, 6 Trick Birthday Candles, 5 Fake Lotto Tickets, 4 fake parking tickets, 3 Hot Pepper Chewing Gum, 2 Talking Teeth with feet, and of course, a Whoopee Cushion on a pear bush (infested with worms)!

Making a face as the worms continued to crawl through the contents, she saw her friend Penelope come waltzing in..._well, _not _waltzing _in or she would had tripped as there was a banana in her hand.  
"I..." Penelope gave a suspicious glance at it. "I don't know whether I should..." she made a grim face, "_eat _it or _what."_

_**A/N: **_As the story continues, try to see if you can figure out who's whose NYPD!


End file.
